Merry Christmas
by Chaya Escanor
Summary: Ah, les kimonos trop grands... N'estce pas, Kisa?


**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Fruits Basket

**Disclamers : **J'ai beau me rouler aux pieds de Takaya-sensei, elle veut pas me les prêter...

**Prairings:** Akito(garçon) et...(roulement de tambour) Kisa !

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** Couple peu conventionnel... Et OOC pour Akito, désolée...

**Rating :** T, j'allais quand même pas faire un lemon détaillé pour cette petite puce de Kisa !

**Note :** parce que j'ai reçu une review pour Console-moi, je rappelle que OUI, je SAIS qu'Akito est une fille ! Mais j'ai tout de même le droit d'écrire ce que je veux, c'est ça écrire des fanfics !

**Résumé :** Ou quand Kisa se rend compte que les kimonos trop grands sont très intéressants. Enfin... Surtout ce qu'il y a dedans !

**_Merry Cristhmas... _**

Il faisait froid en ce soir de Décembre. Déjà, un grand sapin avait été installé devant le collège de Kisa, et tout le monde parlait de Noël. La Tigresse songea avec un sourire que maintenant, même Oncle Hatori attendait cette fête, depuis que Momiji avait demandé aux Maudits de se cotiser pour offrir au médecin une grande boîte de chocolats légèrement alcoolisés, il y avait déjà deux ans.

« Kisa ? Tu fais une bataille de boules de neige avec nous à la sortie ? demanda une jeune fille en s'approchant d'elle. »

« Euh... Pourquoi pas ? Mais vous ne me viserez pas tout le temps ? »

« Non ! Et si tu veux, je fais équipe avec toi ! »

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien ! sourit la blondinette. »

Elle attendit la fin des cours et sortit avec cinq filles, les rares qui ne se moquaient pas d'elle et étaient un tant soit peu gentilles avec elle. Elle forma une boule de neige bien froide entre ses doigts nus et la lança au hasard. Elle récolta bientôt la monnaie de sa pièce, et la bataille s'engagea.

**0o0**

Une petite heure plus tard, Kisa entrait dans le domaine Sôma, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle grelottait, et frottait ses bras l'un contre l'autre, frigorifiée. Elle regarda avec envie les pavillons où il devait faire bien chaud, songeant que le sien se trouvait tout au bout de la propriété. Elle devait faire tout le tour, longuement, avant de rentrer chez elle. Il y avait bien une solution, mais...

Il fallait passer devant chez monsieur Akito...

Elle secoua la tête. Non, non, il ne fallait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Mais tout de même... Elle avait froid...

Son regard se tourna vers le pavillon toujours silencieux du Chef de famille, et elle respira profondément. Tant pis si elle se faisait gronder. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de traverser tout le domaine, toute mouillée.

Elle s'engagea sur le petit sentier, s'évertuant à ne pas faire crisser les gravillons. Elle avait peur. Son cœur battait la chamade, et dans le silence environnant, il lui semblait qu'on l'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Tout se passait bien, jusque là.

« Akito-sama ! »

Elle s'accroupit rapidement derrière un buisson. Levant la tête, elle vit Oncle Hatori parler à monsieur Akito, qu'elle voyait de dos.

« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! Sortir en kimono par un froid pareil ! »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme haussa une épaule, ce qui fit glisser son kimono trop grand, dénudant une épaule blanche.

Kisa avala sa salive. Elle ne savait pas que monsieur Akito portait de si grands kimonos. Elle se reprit en entendant la voix froide du Chef :

« Laisse-moi donc profiter de la neige. C'est rare que le jardin soit si calme... »

Et il se retourna. Cette fois, le kimono s'ouvrit largement sur un torse imberbe et pâle, si maigre qu'il en devenait squelettique.

La Tigresse rougit, confuse. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la peau du brun.

« Akito-sama, arrêtez un peu. Rentrez, vous allez attraper mal. »

« S'il le faut... »

Akito scruta le paysage, et Kisa s'aplatit un peu plus derrière son buisson, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne la voit.

« Akito-sama ? »

« Rien. Demande aux domestiques de me préparer un thé bien chaud. »

« Bien. »

Elle attendit que la cloison coulissante claque, et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à chez elle, ses ballerines s'enfonçant dans la neige qui craquait sous ses pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa mère, elle était épuisée, suffoquant de fatigue, le nez coulant.

« Mon Dieu, Kisa-chan ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai fait... Des boules de neige... Avec mes amies... »

« Va vite prendre un bon bain chaud ! Ma pauvre, tu dois geler ! Vite, enlèves tes vêtements, je vais les laver ! »

Obéissante, Kisa se déshabilla et, nue et enserrant son buste frêle de ses mains, trottina jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle s'y enferma, monta le chauffage et fit couler une eau bien chaude dans la baignoire. Lorsqu'elle fut pleine, elle ajouta des pétales bleu ciel et rose pâle_(nda : mais si, ces machins qui sentent bons qu'on met dans le bain !)_, cadeau que Kagura lui avait fait lors d'une après-midi shopping. Rapidement, une douce odeur sucrée se répandit dans la pièce, et elle entra dans l'eau avec délice, se détendant rapidement de toutes ses fatigues. Saisissant un flacon de shampoing à la camomille_(nda : la camomille, produit apprécié des cheveux blonds, permet d'accentuer encore la blondeur. Je suis blonde moi-même, je sais de quoi je parle !)_, elle en versa dans le creux de sa main et se savonna doucement les cheveux avant de les rincer à l'eau tiède. Le niveau de l'eau, lorsqu'elle était assise, arrivait un peu au dessus de ses seins naissants. Elle aimait que l'eau soit haute, elle se sentait ainsi sur une île, entourée par la mer.

Elle jouait avec la mousse lorsque sa mère l'appela :

« Kisa ? »

« Okaa-san ? »

« Monsieur... Monsieur Akito voudrait te parler... »

Elle se figea. L'avait-il vue ?

« Kisa ? »

La voix de sa mère était inquiète.

« Mais, euh... Je ne peux pas, là ! »

« Et pourquoi donc, Kisa ? »

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. La voix de monsieur Akito était proche... Si proche... Elle s'obligea à ne pas céder à la panique et répondit le plus poliment possible :

« Parce que je suis dans mon bain ! »

« Dans ce cas, tire le rideau, parce que je n'ai pas tout mon temps. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Kisa eut juste le temps de s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au menton avant que le brun n'entre, vêtu de noir, comme lorsqu'il sortait. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et contempla le visage de l'adolescente qui rougissait. Sa voix était glaciale :

« Pourquoi étais-tu près de chez moi ? »

« Je... Je... »

« Réponds ! »

« Je... J'ai pris un raccourci, parce que j'étais toute mouillée, j'avais froid et j'étais très fatiguée... Je sais, je n'ai pas le droit, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire tout le tour... Je suis désolée... »

La blondinette baissa les yeux et tortilla ses mains sous l'eau. Elle craignait de prendre un autre coup, et de devoir retourner à l'hôpital.

Il la saisit par le menton et la tira vers le haut. Avec un gémissement, elle entoura son buste de ses bras dans un espoir dérisoire de garder un semblant de dignité.

« Dorénavant, ne t'avise plus jamais de passer par là ! Si je t'y reprends, tes deux semaines d'hôpital n'auront été que douceur au vu de ce que je te ferais ! C'est compris ? »

« Ou... Oui ! »

« Et ne cherche pas à te cacher, tu n'as RIEN à cacher ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu es plate comme une planche à pain ! »

Akito sortit en claquant la porte dans un fracas qui résonna à travers la maison. Kisa se recroquevilla dans l'eau qui refroidissait et sanglota, soulagée que ce ne soit que ça. Elle avait vraiment cru pire.

Sortant du bain, elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir orangé orné d'une tête de tigre, attrapa une serviette et sécha ses cheveux humides en même temps que ses larmes.

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, elle alla retrouver sa mère dans la cuisine et quémanda un câlin qu'elle obtint immédiatement. Confortablement installée sur les genoux maternels, elle ferma les yeux et se détendit doucement, encore tremblante de son entrevue avec le brun. Mais une chose la tracassait.

« Okaa-san ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« C'est pas bien d'être toute plate ? »

Sa mère écarquilla les yeux et pouffa.

« Mais non... A douze ans, c'est normal de ne pas encore avoir de formes_(nda : Ah bon ? A dix ans, je portais déjà des soutifs, moi... Hem, pardon, pardon.)_. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça viendra en temps voulu. »

« Ah... Tant mieux. Donc, je suis normale ? »

« Sur ce plan-là, en tout cas, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ce soir ? »

« Du bœuf au gingembre ! »

« Ce n'est pas le plat préféré d'Hatsuharu ? »

« Si, mais j'aime beaucoup aussi ! Je peux t'aider ? »

« Si tu en as envie. Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? »

« Non, ça va mieux ! Et puis, c'est bientôt les vacances, alors ça va ! »

A nouveau souriante, Kisa aida sa mère à préparer le repas, cherchant à oublier Akito.

Et elle l'oublia.

Elle l'oublia même beaucoup trop... C'est bien connu, à douze ans, ce genre de menace est vite oublié grâce aux amis. Les sorties avec Tohru et Hiro, les fous rires avec ses amies eurent raison de sa promesse.

Il faisait encore plus froid, ce dernier jour de classe, et Hiro était malade. Kisa voulait donc le ménager, encore plus que d'habitude. Et lorsqu'il lui chuchota qu'il voudrait peut-être mieux passer par le fameux raccourci interdit, elle aquiesca.

Sur le coup, elle ne se rappela de rien.

Mais elle s'en rappela bien vite quand une main glacée lui saisit la nuque.

Elle s'en rappela encore mieux quand une gifle retentissante la cueillit en pleine joue droite.

Et elle s'en rappelait parfaitement une fois agenouillée face à Akito qui, debout, la tenait par les cheveux.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne fais pas attention à mes interdictions ? »

« Je... »

« Tu passes outre tout ça, tu es trop importante pour m'écouter ? »

« Non, je... »

« Tu continues à te servir de ce raccourci ? Eh bien, tu vas pouvoir l'emprunter tout le temps, dorénavant ! »

« Je... Comment ? »

« Tu vas venir vivre ici le temps que je le souhaiterais. Comme ça, tu passeras par ce chemin sans me désobéir, puisque tu l'aimes tant. Hatori ! »

Le médecin entra dans la pièce, silencieux. Akito lui désigna Kisa qui tentait de se justifier :

« Tu vas l'aider à préparer son bagage, elle va rester ici quelques temps. »

« Mais... »

« Tu me contredis, Hatori ? »

« ...Non, Akito-sama. Viens, Kisa. »

La petite se leva, contenant ses pleurs. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle se jeta dans les bras de son oncle et sanglota doucement. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant elle et murmura :

« Kisa... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je suis passée... Par le raccourci... Il m'avait interdit, mais j'avais oublié, et Hiro était malade, je voulais qu'il aille se mettre au chaud, je... »

« Chut... Chut. Je crains que tu n'ai pas le choix... »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! »

« Personne ne le voudrait. Mais on y peut rien. Tu dois lui obéir. »

« Mais il me fait peur ! »

« Il fait peur à tout le monde. Je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible pour m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« Oncle Hatori... »

« Viens. Je vais t'aider à faire ton sac. N'aies pas peur, tout ira bien si tu lui obéis et que tu le laisse tranquille. »

En reniflant, la blondinette suivit Hatori. Elle prit ses vêtements, quelques livres, sa peluche de tigre qu'Haru lui avait achetée à une fête et le paquet qu'Ayamé lui avait offert.

D'ailleurs...

« Tiens... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le médecin en voyant le paquet recouvert de papier de soie vert amande. Ca a l'air mou... »

« C'est Oncle Ayamé qui me l'a donné avant qu'il ne parte en France avec Minné-san... Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Tu crois que je peux l'ouvrir avant Noël ? »

« Je pense. Ca te consolera sûrement. Et je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il t'a concocté. »

Kisa enleva délicatement le papier et retint une exclamation de joie : c'était des vêtements. Son oncle reptilien avait pris ses mesures peu avant de lui donner le paquet, c'était donc du sur-mesure.

Avec émotion, elle déplia une jupe et un débardeur moulant en velours noir, un haut près du corps en coton orangé et des collants rayés horizontalement en noir et orangé. Une paire de mitaines et une casquette gavroche en velours noir, une jolie broche en forme de tigre et une paire de bottes de cuir noir complétaient l'ensemble.

« C'est... Magnifique... Tu as vu, Oncle Hatori ? »

« Pour une fois, il m'en bouche un coin cet imbécile, apprécia le médecin. C'est très joli. Je pense que tu as le temps de les essayer. »

« Je reviens tout de suite ! Et après, j'appellerais Oncle Ayamé pour le remercier ! »

« Pense au décalage horaire ! »

« Oui, oui, oui ! »

Kisa fila se changer et revint devant le brun, radieuse. Ainsi habillée, elle ressemblait à une _gothic lolita_ prête à aller à un concert de rock. Hatori songea que, légèrement maquillée et avec son sourire candide, si elle sortait comme ça, les garçons allaient lui bondir dessus.

« Je suis comment ? demanda la petite. »

« Très jolie. Ca te va très bien. Tu es contente ? »

« Oh oui ! En plus, j'adore les casquettes comme ça !_(nda : Là, Bubulle et celles qui me connaissent reconnaîtront sans peine montrait de caractère principal : je suis folle des chapeaux...)_ »

« Tant mieux. Je... Je suis désolé de te ramener sur terre, mais... »

Le sourire de Kisa s'éteignit. Elle rajouta quelques effets personnels dans son sac à dos, prit son cartable d'école et se planta devant Hatori.

« Je suis prête. »

« Tu es courageuse. Viens. »

Elle lui emboîta le pas après avoir embrassée sa mère. Celle-ci tremblait :

« Kisa-chan... Si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux être sûre que... »

« Okaa-san_(nda : Okaa-san: maman)_… Tu ne peux rien faire contre monsieur Akito. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! De toutes façons, je te verrais à Noël. »

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Kisa-chan... »

« Moi aussi, Okaa-san. Moi aussi. Mais je dois y aller, sinon il sera en colère. »

Elle suivit le médecin après avoir adressé un petit signe de main à sa mère et à Hiro qui était venu lui dire au revoir.

Elle avait peur.

Elle caressa la broche et sourit : au moins, elle avait des gens qui l'aimait.

**0o0**

« Eh bien, vous avez pris votre temps. »

Ce fut ainsi que le jeune Chef les accueillit. Hatori s'inclina et posa le sac de sa nièce à ses pieds.

« Excusez-nous, Akito-sama. »

« Ca ira pour cette fois. Je suis dans un bon jour. Appelle une domestique pour qu'elle lui installe un futon et un paravent. »

« Un paravent... ? demanda doucement Kisa. »

« Parfaitement, un paravent. Je n'ai aucune envie de supporter ton visage quand tu dors, j'ai toujours trouvé les gens endormis si... Pathétiques. Tu t'installeras près du mur. »

« Bien, Akito-sama. »

En peu de temps, deux jeunes femmes en kimonos de travail avaient installé un couchage pour l'adolescente et un paravent chinois bois laqué lui assurait un minimum d'intimité. Malgré le sarcasme de monsieur Akito, Kisa lui était reconnaissante pour le paravent.

Déposant ses affaires, elle sortit le tigre en peluche et le serra dans ses bras. Il sentait bon le parfum de sa mère, qu'elle avait vaporisé dessus. Mais il sentait aussi l'odeur de sa chambre, de sa maison... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra fortement les paupières pour els empêcher de couler.

« Viens ici. »

Elle reposa sa peluche et vint s'asseoir devant Akito, tête baissée.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et frissonna lorsqu'il lui saisit le menton.

« Au moindre bruit, au moindre pleur, tu auras de gros ennuis. »

« B... Bien. »

« Interdiction formelle de toucher à la moindre de mes affaires. »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bains quand tu le souhaite. Ne gaspille pas l'eau chaude. »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux te coucher et te lever à l'heure que tu veux, mais à partir de vingt-et-une heures trente, tu ne sors plus de cette pièce. »

« Oui. »

« Ce sera tout. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je... A Noël, je pourrais aller dormir chez ma mère ? Juste pour ce soir-là, après la fête ? »

« Nous verrons. »

« Merci beaucoup, Akito-sama. »

« C'est ça. Ah, et interdiction d'entrer dans ma bibliothèque sans mon autorisation. »

« Vous avez une bibliothèque ? »

« Evidemment. Que crois-tu que je fais de mes journées ? Je ne les passe pas à dormir. »

« Désolée... »

« Mais je doute que les livres qui y sont t'intéressent. Je ne possède aucun roman à l'eau de rose. »

« Je ne lis pas ce genre de chose. Mais... J'ai un exposé à préparer pour l'école, et... »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Le Japon féodal... »

« Je dois avoir quelques livres d'histoire. Tu pourras donc y aller, mais remets les livres à l'endroit exact où tu les as trouvés. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Si elle avait des livres, le séjour serait moins pénible.

Akito la jaugea de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? »

« C'est un cadeau d'Oncle Ayamé. »

« Depuis quand l'as-tu ? »

« J'ai ouvert le paquet tout à l'heure. »

« Va te changer. Tu ressembles à une allumeuse. »

Une boule de peine se forma dans la gorge de la petite. Elle céda pourtant très vite face au regard meurtrier du jeune homme, s'inclina et alla prendre une petite robe noire et blanche dans son sac. Après s'être changée, elle regarda discrètement par le paravent : Akito s'était installé contre la fenêtre et lisait.

Avec un gros soupir, elle replia les vêtements qu'elle venait d'enlever et les rangea soigneusement. Une larme roula sur sa joue et alla se déposer sur le velours, formant une petite tâche plus sombre. Elle prit sa peluche contre elle et s'allongea sur le futon, serrant les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle pleura un petit moment puis se remit en position assise, se moucha et sortit son sujet d'exposé. Elle aurait besoin de dessins, de schémas et de beaucoup, beaucoup de textes.

« Akito-sama ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pourriez me montrer la bibliothèque ? Mon exposé doit être assez long, je voudrais être sûre qu'il soit fini à temps... »

« La peste soit des écolières trop zélées ! Suis-moi ! »

Sortant de derrière le paravent, elle trottina à lui suite d'Akito, cherchant des repères pour éviter de se perdre en revenant dans la chambre. Le jeune homme fit coulisser une cloison ouvragée et alluma la lumière. Kisa retint son souffle : des étagères de livres s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, couvertes de volumes poussiéreux. Une petite table ronde était installée avec une chaise sous une grande lampe, prête à recevoir un visiteur. Akito pointa d'un doigt maigre un recoin de la pièce :

« Les livres d'histoire sont là-bas. Mais pour ce soir, tu vas rester dans la chambre. D'autant que le chauffage est défectueux, et je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre éternuer toute la nuit. Viens. »

De retour dans la chambre d'Akito, Kisa s'installa sur son futon et sortit son livre, un roman fantastique prêté par Hiro. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil sur la couverture du livre de son Chef de famille, et fut très surprise : Murakami Ryû ? L'auteur reconnu par le Japon pour ses romans noirs ? Elle savait que monsieur Akito avait un caractère assez... Noir, lui aussi, mais à ce stade-là...

« Quoi ? »

« Euh... Rien, rien ! »

« Tss... Je doute que ce nom te dise quelque chose, de toutes façons, marmonna le jeune homme en reprenant son livre. Mais sache néanmoins que c'est un bon auteur. »

« Je sais ! Haru lit aussi ses livres. Mais celui-là, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait lu. »

« Il a tort. C'est le plus dur à lire, mais le meilleur, rétorqua-t-il en effleurant le titre, _Les bébés de la consigne automatique(nda : je vous le conseille, j'ai jamais réussi à en venir à bout, mais c'est vraiment exceptionnel.)_. Mais tu es trop immature pour lire ce genre de chose. »

« Ah ? »

« Sauf si tu as envie de lire l'histoire de deux garçons qui ont grandi dans un orphelinat, dont l'un finit prostitué chanteur et l'autre sauteur de saut à la perche assassin, dit-il avec un sourire sardonique. »

« Euh... N... Non, pas trop... »

Le silence retomba, chacun lisant silencieusement. Kisa s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture, prit sa peluche de tigre contre elle et un bonbon au melon dans la petite boîte métallique qu'elle gardait tout le temps sur elle. Ainsi installée, elle se sentait bien.

Le temps s'écoula dans le silence le plus complet, seulement troublé par le bruit des pages tournées. Ce fut une domestique qui tapa doucement à la cloison pour dire qu'elle apportait le repas. En apercevant Kisa, elle s'excusa platement :

« Je suis navrée, mais j'ignorais que je devais préparer un repas de plus. »

« Ce n'est rien. Kisa ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu iras manger aux cuisines. Tu reviendras dès que tu auras fini. »

« Bien, Akito-sama. »

La blondinette mit son marque-page(un tigre découpé dans du papier), se leva et sortit de la chambre. La domestique la considéra avec pitié.

« C'est donc vous la jeune fille punie ? »

« Oui... »

« Ma pauvre... Venez, je vais vous préparer à dîner. »

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Il vous a fait du mal ? »

« Non. Mais... J'ai rarement faim dans un endroit où je ne suis pas bien. Je mange quand je suis avec ma mère ou avec Tohru-chan et les Sôma autre que... Que _lui_. »

« Je comprends, mademoiselle. Mais il faut quand même que vous mangiez un peu. Venez. »

Kisa obéit et suivit la domestique, un peu fatiguée. Elle avait minimisé la chose : en fait, elle n'avait absolument pas faim, elle avait même la nausée à la simple idée de dormir tout près d'Akito. Pourtant il lui fallait obéir. La domestique était jeune, mais elle était aux ordres d'une vieille bique mal embouchée, la servante supérieure, qui rapportait tout au Chef. Si il apprenait qu'elle avait refusé de manger...

Kisa frissonna. Mieux valait ne pas penser à une éventuelle punition.

Une fois dans les cuisines, elle avala un bol de soupe miso et retourna au plus vite dans la chambre qui était accueillante comparée au froid des couloirs. Plus d'une fois, elle se raccrocha aux murs, la vue floue, prise de vertiges. Elle toqua faiblement à la cloison, ne se sentant pas la force de parler.

« Entre. »

Elle se glissa dans la chambre et s'efforça de marcher normalement jusqu'à son futon, mais Akito l'arrêta :

« Viens ici. Devant moi. Regarde-moi. »

Il l'examina sommairement, d'un simple coup d'œil critique. Puis...

« Hatori ! »

Le médecin entra instantanément.

« Si je te reprends à espionner, tu perdras plus que ton deuxième œil. Elle ne va pas bien. »

L'adulte posa ses grandes mains tièdes sur les joues cireuses de la petite et se mordilla la lèvre, inquiet. Il passa sa main sur le front brûlant, dans les cheveux dorés puis serra les petites mains enfantines de sa nièce entre les siennes.

« Kisa... Tu vas aller prendre un bain bien chaud, te mettre en pyjama et aller te coucher. Je vais chercher de l'aspirine. Et je vais te préparer un lait chaud, tu t'endormiras plus rapidement. »

« Oui Oncle Hatori... »

Elle se prit son pyjama orange orné de petits tigres, se calfeutra dans la salle de bains et regarda autour d'elle, curieuse malgré son état. La baignoire était gigantesque. Elle avait largement la place de s'y allonger entièrement et de flotter. De nombreuses bouteilles de shampoings et savons liquides se côtoyaient, de divers parfums, du jasmin au gingembre, en passant par le magnolia et le chèvrefeuille.

Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser dedans en tremblant. Elle ne resta pas bien longtemps à faire trempette, préférant se laver et se rhabiller aussi vite que possible. Une fois propre et sèche, elle enfila son pyjama et peigna sommairement ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts écartés, puis elle revint dans la chambre où Hatori l'attendait déjà. Elle avala l'aspirine en grimaçant, le lait chaud et sucré avec plus de facilité et se pelotonna enfin sous sa couette. Le médecin rajouta une couverture de laine sur elle, ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux doux puis sortit en glissant quelques mots au Chef de famille. Celui-ci soupira, prit son livre et s'allongea à son tour. Voyant que Kisa le fixait, il lâcha :

« Dors, ou je me fâche. »

Elle ferma les yeux et frotta le haut de la tête de son tigre en peluche contre sa joue dans l'espoir de se rassurer. Son mal de tête se dissipait peu à peu, et elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil chaotique.

Elle se réveilla dans la nuit. Jetant un œil à son portable_(nda : je sais pas si elle en a un, mais tant pis !)_, elle se rendit compte qu'il était deux heures du matin. Un peu inquiète, elle regarda du côté de monsieur Akito, espérant qu'il dorme pour ne pas le fâcher.

Il dormait, en effet. La tête posée sur son bras replié, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, une mèche barrant ses yeux... Il semblait tellement calme, pour une fois. Tellement humain. Et tellement fragile, aussi.

Kisa s'assit et regarda le visage fin du jeune homme endormi. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il ressemblait à Yuki. En fait, seuls les yeux et les cheveux différaient. Et aussi ce rictus sadique qui ornait toujours les lèvres fines d'Akito.

C'était sur un point de vue strictement physique. Mentalement, les deux garçons étaient diamétralement opposés. Jamais Yuki ne l'aurait envoyée à l'hôpital. Jamais il ne lui aurait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une allumeuse. Jamais il ne l'aurait punie d'une manière aussi humiliante.

« Hmm... »

Un faible gémissement du brun la fit frémir, et elle se terra sous sa couette. Si jamais il se réveillait... Mais visiblement, c'était un simple mouvement dans son sommeil.

La Tigresse, fascinée par le spectacle du cruel jeune homme enfin paisible, s'approcha en glissant sur ses genoux. Pas trop près. Mais juste assez pour pouvoir lui effleurer les cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais vu de garçon endormi. Elle avait bien vu le Rat le matin, à demi éveillé, encore complètement dans les vapes, se cognant partout, mais jamais complètement endormi.

Elle avait l'impression de faire une chose interdite. Pire, elle _savait_ qu'elle faisait une chose interdite. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher le Chef de famille. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Avec une prudente lenteur, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur de corbeau. Le possesseur des dits cheveux gémit doucement et roula sur lui-même, tournant le dos à la jeune fille. C'était une vue tout aussi intéressante, l'étoffe du yukata étant très fine, elle en devenait légèrement transparente par endroit, selon l'angle de la lumière lunaire. Celle-ci se posait très précisément juste dans la chute de reins du Chef.

Kisa se mordilla les lèvres et aplatit le col du yukata, toujours avec prudence, mais un peu moins cette fois-ci, étant allée un peu trop vite.

Or, il fallait faire preuve de douceur et de prudence, face à un jeune homme anxieux de nature...

En moins de deux, elle se retrouva plaquée sur le sol, les poignets maintenus par les mains froides d'Akito qui dardait sur elle un regard meurtrier. Lorsqu'il reconnu l'adolescente, il resserra un peu plus son étau, provoquant une plainte chez sa victime. Celle-ci murmura doucement :

« S'il vous plaît... Lâchez-moi... »

« Pas avant que tu m'ait expliqué ce que tu faisais. »

« ... Aïe ! »

« Dépêches-toi, cracha le brun. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! »

« Je vous ait juste regardé dormir ! »

« Et la pression sur mon col de kimono, c'était quoi ? »

« C'est une manie, je replace toujours les faux plis, et il était mal mis ! »

« Menteuse ! »

« Mais c'est vrai ! »

« Ah, tais-toi ! hurla-t-il en la giflant. Je déteste les hypocrites comme toi ! »

« Et moi, je déteste ceux qui ont un caractère de cochon comme le vôtre ! »

Elle se tut, effarée. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. C'était sortit tout seul, trop vite pour qu'elle retienne ses mots. Une forte pression sur sa gorge la coupa dans son élan d'excuses.

« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Kisa-chan..., murmura Akito d'une voix douceâtre. Et je peux te jurer que tu vas regretter tes paroles... »

La vue de Kisa se brouillait déjà. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol et se laissa faire, fatiguée de lutter.

« J'espérais que tu te défendrais au moins un peu... Ce n'est pas intéressant sinon... »

Elle ne répondit pas, la gorge douloureuse, les idées embrumées. Akito se pencha sur elle, ses cheveux frôlant le visage écarlate de la petite.

« Je te conseille de retirer immédiatement ce que tu as dit. »

« ... »

« Alors ? »

Kisa n'arrivait même plus à articuler, pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle avait une vue plongeante sur le torse pâle du jeune homme. Elle s'obligea à fermer els yeux pour penser clairement et marmonna :

« Oui... »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je m'excuse. »

« Bien. Va te coucher. Si j'entends encore un bruit, ça va mal aller. Et je te conseille de ne plus recommencer ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. »

Elle se releva et resta plantée debout, incapable de retourner se coucher. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette envie de le défier, mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

« Eh bien ? »

« ... »

« Va te coucher Kisa, je ne le répéterais pas. »

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Reste debout si tu le veux. Je m'en moque. »

Elle qui espérait une réaction, elle fut déçue. Elle fit mine de s'asseoir, mais il la coupa dans son élan :

« Je t'ai dit de rester debout. »

« Mais... »

« Tu ne veux pas te coucher ? Parfait. Dans ce cas, tu resteras debout. »

Elle se sentit prise au piège. Il l'avait bernée avec de simples mots, pas bien compliqués. Mais il l'avait bernée tout de même. Elle sentit bientôt ses jambes trembler sous l'effet de la fatigue.

« Akito-sama ? »

« Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il en baillant, déjà sous la couverture. »

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Non. C'est debout ou allongée. Au choix. »

« Je peux aller me coucher ? »

« Si tu le souhaites. »

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se glissa sous sa couette, honteuse, et tourna le dos au jeune homme. Elle s'endormit très vite, épuisée par sa première journée en compagnie du jeune Chef. Combien de temps allait-elle y rester ?

**0o0**

Les jours passaient, monotones : Akito se levait le premier, vers neuf heures, et allait se doucher. Cela réveillait Kisa, qui attendait qu'il ait terminé sa toilette pour y aller à son tour. Chacun prenait son petit-déjeuner à part, puis Kisa allait travailler à son exposé dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller saluer Hiro. Certains jours, ils allaient ensemble chez Shiguré et y passaient un bout de l'après-midi, puis se séparaient pour retourner chez eux. Lorsqu'elle n'allait pas voir Hiro, elle travaillait toute la journée pour l'exposé, recopiait des dessins ou des textes, prenait des photos des pages de livres. A dix heures, elle venait se laver puis se coucher. Les journées se ressemblaient toutes, et finissaient par être supportables. Akito devenait plus agréable, plus civilisé, il laissait Kisa veiller tard, et elle pouvait se déplacer librement dans le domaine Sôma. Et le jeune homme finit par se rendre compte que, malgré sa petite taille et son apparence enfantine, la Tigresse grandissait. Il se surprit même à songer qu'il devrait s'excuser pour l'avoir comparée à une planche à pain, puisque ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle était. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce ne qu'au bout d'une semaine que cela se gâta.

**0o0**

La première chose qui la réveilla fut le bruit de la cloison qui coulissa. Puis ce fut le bruit de la douche, les pas légers d'Akito sur les lattes de bois et enfin, le bruit du thé dans le bol. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et regarda le brun qui buvait lentement le liquide fumant. Il croisa son regard, et elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. »

Elle releva la tête et le contempla avec surprise. Il répéta :

« Je ne serais pas là. Tu peux sortir de la résidence si tu le veux, mais je veux que tu sois rentrée à seize heures. Compris ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. Je peux passer un coup de téléphone ? »

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Kisa attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, Minae. Elle se lova sous sa couverture et attendit que la jeune fille décroche.

_« Mosi-moshi(nda : Allô en japonais) ? »_

« Minae, c'est Kisa ! Dis, tu as quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ? »

_« Pas spécialement, pourquoi ? »_

« Tu voudrais aller au marché aux puces avec moi_(nda : oui, oui, il y a des marchés aux puces au Japon !) _? »

_« Pourquoi pas ? On se retrouve à quelle heure ? »_

« Vers dix heures, devant l'entrée, d'accord ? »

_« OK ! A tout à l'heure ! »_

Kisa raccrocha et se leva, emportant ses nouveaux vêtements dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Une fois propre, peignée et habillée, elle revint, prit ses bottes et sa casquette à la main, s'inclina devant Akito et se prépara à sortir, mais il la retint :

« Kisa. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne traînes pas avec des garçons, j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout. Minae est ma meilleure amie, et je ne serais qu'avec elle. »

« Je refuse que tu aguiches les... »

« Mais arrêtez de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas ! explosa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une prostituée, je ne suis pas une aguicheuse, je suis une adolescente qui est fière de son Oncle parce qu'il fait de beaux vêtements et elle veut les montrer à son amie ! Point ! Et elle les porte aussi parce qu'elle se trouve jolie dedans et que ça fait du bien, pour une fois, de se trouver belle ! Passez une bonne journée ! »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, furieuse, laissant un Akito médusé par la colère de la Tigresse. Il songea bien à la poursuivre et à la punir pour son insolence, mais il n'avait aucune envie de dépenser son énergie à cavaler dans les couloirs pour la rattraper. Il termina son petit-déjeuner et s'habilla à son tour avant de rejoindre Hatori qui devait passer la journée à le soigner. En effet, l'hiver le rendait malade, et de nombreux soins étaient nécessaires pour qu'il aille mieux.

De son côté, Kisa avait rejoint Minae qui s'était extasiée sur son ensemble noir et orange.

« T'es trop belle... Ca te va vachement bien ! »

« Euh... Merci... »

« Mais maintenant, il faut que tu te maquilles ! On fait d'abord un tour au marché, et on fonce aux grands magasins pour te trouver du maquillage ! »

« Si tu veux... Mais pas trop voyant, hein ? »

« Mais non, mais non ! Allez, viens ! »

Elles firent le tour du marché, où Minae dénicha une paire de bottes cloutées à petits talons, et Kisa se trouva un sac à bandoulière en velours noir qui allait très bien avec ses vêtements. Vers midi, elles trouvèrent un _combini_ où elles purent acheter deux _bentôs _avant d'assaillir le centre commercial. Minae semblait connaître le chemin des produits intéressants, et elle entraîna son amie jusqu'au maquillage et aux testeurs de parfums. Elles dépensèrent le reste de leur argent en maquillage, Kisa priant tous les Dieux du Japon pour qu'Akito ne découvre pas ce qu'elle avait acheté. A tous les coups, il jetterait les produits sans un mot. Pourtant, le rouge à lèvres n'était pas trop foncé, les palettes de fard à paupières noir et orange, si les couleurs étaient bien posées, étaient discrètes aussi, et le parfum, très cher(_Mania_, du parfumeur Armani_(nda : mon parfum favori !)_), sentait heureusement très bon.

Elles se séparèrent, heureuses de leurs trouvailles, et chacune reparti chez elle. Kisa, un peu anxieuse des retombées de sa colère matinale, se faufila discrètement dans le pavillon d'Akito, rangea ses achats dans son sac à dos et alla se laver les mains et le visage.

En revenant dans la chambre, elle trouva le brun assit sur un coussin, son livre à la main. Il leva les yeux vers elle, grimaça faiblement en voyant ses vêtements puis retourna à sa lecture en haussant les épaules. La Tigresse le regarda puis alla s'allonger sur son futon, quelque peu fatiguée par sa journée dans le froid. Elle se crispa lorsque la voix, presque aussi glaciale que l'air de l'extérieur, d'Akito lâcha :

« Il n'y a que les aguicheuses pour se parfumer. »

« Non. Il y a aussi les gens qui prennent soin d'eux pour apprendre à s'apprécier. »

« Quel intérêt de s'apprécier soi-même ? »

« Juste se sentir bien. Quand on s'apprécie, on peut se faire apprécier des autres. »

« Ben voyons. »

« Pensez ce que vous voulez. Mais c'est la vérité. »

Le silence retomba. Kisa sortit le maquillage et un petit miroir de son sac et essaya les cosmétiques. D'abord le noir, puis le orange un peu plus haut et au ras des cils... Un peu de rouge à lèvres... Elle s'observa dans la glace, satisfaite de voir qu'elle n'avait pas trop mal réussi. Bon, ce n'était pas non les savantes couleurs des magazines de mode, mais pour un premier essai seule, c'était tout à fait acceptable.

« Jettes ça immédiatement. »

« Non. »

« Dépêches-toi. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Vous n'avez pas à m'ordonner ça. »

« Je suis ton Chef de famille. »

« Ca ne vous donne pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois mettre. »

Il l'obligea à se retourner et la gifla.

« Suffit. Donne-moi ça. »

« Non. Continuez à frapper si vous voulez, mais laissez mon maquillage. »

« Tu deviens aussi superficielle que ces greluches de ton âge. »

« Tant mieux. Au moins, j'aurais trouvé quelque chose pour vous mettre facilement en colère. »

Seconde gifle.

« Donne-moi ça. »

« Non. »

« Kisa... »

« Non. »

« Obéis ! hurla-t-il dans l'espoir d'intimider la petite, cela marchait toujours »

« Non. »

Akito n'en pouvait plus. Il mourait d'envie de frapper Kisa jusqu'au sang, mais savait que le médecin la consolerait. Il voulait la punir de son insolence, mais aussi du fait qu'en se maquillant, elle affirme son envie de se détacher des Sôma. Et ça... Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il lui mit une troisième gifle, beaucoup moins contrôlée. Elle atteignit le nez de la blonde, et le sang se mit à couler. Akito eut un mouvement de recul. Il détestait voir couler le sang en grande quantité.

Calmement, Kisa prit un mouchoir en papier, l'appuya sous son nez et se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Demander un glaçon à Oncle Hatori. »

Elle sortit tranquillement, laissant le jeune homme furieux contre elle et contre lui-même. Hatori allait encore lui faire la morale. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture, ne laissant dépasser que ses cheveux, et sombra dans une demi inconscience. Il entendit vaguement la cloison coulisser, et des pas, ceux, légers, de Kisa et ceux, plus audibles, du médecin.

« Il dort ? »

« Oui, je crois. Ah ! Il ne l'a pas jeté, tant mieux. »

« Kisa... Tu savais qu'il allait se mettre en colère... »

« Oui. Mais j'ai le droit de m'habiller de me maquiller comme je veux. Et s'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à pas me regarder. Il l'a si bien fait avant. »

« Ne lui en veux pas... Il... »

« Mais comment ne pas lui en vouloir ? Il a brisé ma vie, celle de Yuki, de Kyo, de Rin, de tous les Sôma ! Comment est-ce possible de pardonner a quelqu'un comme lui ? »

Akito s'enfouit un peu plus sous sa couverture et serra les paupières. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer à cause des paroles d'une gamine, si ?

« Kisa... Essaie de comprendre. Il a eu une enfance très difficile... »

« Mais nous aussi ! Nous aussi ! A ne pas pouvoir câliner un de ses parents, à être parfois rejetés pour notre apparence étrange ! Lui, il a toujours vécu seul, il ne sait pas à quel point on peut souffrir avec les autres ! »

« Sa mère... N'est pas un... Un modèle de douceur. Il a eu du mal à... A accepter de ne plus la voir. Et... Il n'a plus son père... »

« C'est son problème ! Otô-san, je ne le vois jamais non plus ! Il travaille tout le temps ! Et puis, il est grand, il nous dit de grandir aussi, mais s'il ne nous montre pas l'exemple, comment veux-tu qu'on grandisse ? Il est encore plus gamin que nous ! »

« Kisa ! »

« Il fait ses caprices, il crie, il frappe, il tape presque du pied, et c'est limite s'il ne se roule pas par terre ! C'est _ça_, grandir ? Alors, je ne veux pas grandir ! »

Le jeune Chef de famille pleurait à présent pour de bon, des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Il pleurait sans un bruit, sans un spasme, juste ses larmes qui coulaient sur le drap du futon. Hatori tentait bien de le défendre, mais il savait lui-même que ces arguments étaient vides de sincérité. Tous le détestaient, et ils avaient raison.

« Kisa, s'il te plaît, moins fort... Tu vas le réveiller... »

« Je m'en fiche ! Qu'il se réveille, il saura ce que j'ai à dire ! »

Un bruit de pas précipité, des affaires sorties d'un sac puis mises dans un autre...

« Mais... Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais voir Hiro ! On va aller au cinéma, et puis j'irais dire bonjour à Onee-chan ! »

« Onee-chan ? »

« Tohru ! »

La cloison claqua violemment, et le médecin s'assit à côté d'Akito.

« Akito-sama ? »

« ... »

« S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous ne dormiez pas. Regardez-moi... S'il vous plaît... »

Le jeune homme se tourna pour faire face à Hatori et se mit à sangloter doucement, toujours sous sa couverture. Le médecin l'aida à se soulever et déposa la petite tête brune sur ses genoux, avant de caresser les cheveux soyeux.

« Calmez-vous... »

« Le... Le pire... C'est que je sais... Je sais qu'elle a raison ! Qu'ils ont tous raison : je suis un monstre ! Je suis... Je suis encore pire que Kyo ! Je suis immonde ! Hatori ! La seule chose qui leur ferait plaisir, ce serait ma mort ! »

« Chut... Venez là... Allez... »

Akito sortit de sous sa couverture et vint s'installer contre Hatori, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il déposa sa tête contre son torse et renifla, la tête douloureuse de tous ses pleurs. L'adulte lui caressa doucement le dos et le berça.

« Ca va aller... Calmez-vous... »

« Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle arrive à me faire pleurer ? »

« Peut-être... Parce qu'elle parle avec innocence, et que l'innocence fonctionne mieux que la maturité... ? »

« Oui, peut-être... »

Un silence, seulement troublé par les sanglots qui s'apaisaient lentement.

« Hatori... ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je veux me faire pardonner. Comment... ? »

« En les laissant vivre. En vous faisant un peu oublier. »

« Mais... ! »

« Je pense que c'est la seule façon. Même si Rin... »

« ...Ne me pardonneras jamais. »

Ils restèrent longuement silencieux, puis Akito finit par s'endormir pour de bon, terrassé par la fatigue. Hatori le recoucha et resta à ses côtés jusqu'au retour de sa nièce, vers vingt-et-une heures.

« Kisa, viens ici, s'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais... Je voudrais que tu sois gentille avec lui. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait protester. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine, tout à l'heure, il ne dormait pas. Il regrette, il veut se faire pardonner. »

« Hmm. »

« S'il te plaît. Sois un tout petit peu gentille. Il te laissera tranquille, tu pourras te maquiller et t'habiller comme tu veux. »

« Même. Je ne veux pas. »

« Fais un effort... Je t'en prie. Il a eu beaucoup de peine, tout à l'heure... »

« Et alors ? Ca ne me concerne pas. »

« Ah, ça suffit ! rétorqua Hatori en faisant sursauter Kisa. Tu obéis, un point c'est tout ! C'est difficile pour tout le monde, et si personne n'y met du sen, on arrivera à rien ! »

Il sortit en claquant la porte, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme aux yeux cernés. Il regarda faiblement Kisa et retomba sur son oreiller, apparemment épuisé.

« Kisa, je... »

« Oui, je sais. »

« ... »

« Dormez. S'il faut absolument que je sois gentille, autant commencer dès maintenant. »

Akito la regarda longuement, avec une sensation diffuse de tristesse et de solitude, puis se remit correctement sous la couverture et la remonta jusqu'à son nez, de nouvelles larmes piquant ses yeux. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus. Depuis quand pleurait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand obéissait-il à un autre que son médecin ? Et surtout, depuis quand voulait-il voir le sourire de quelqu'un ? Il toussa et demanda doucement :

« Kisa ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux bien... Venir près de moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour que tu sois là... »

Il craignait de la voir refuser, mais elle soupira et glissa jusqu'à son futon avant de s'installer confortablement contre le mur.

« Je suis là, maintenant. Dormez. »

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit très vite, engourdi par la fatigue. Son sommeil fut chaotique, peu agréable, entrecoupé de rêves où les Sôma le jugeaient pour ses actes. Il s'éveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, le souffle court, et regarda autour de lui. Il fut rassuré et presque attendri de voir la petite silhouette de Kisa allongée par terre à côté de lui, la respiration calme, toujours habillée de son ensemble noir et orange. Elle éternua dans son sommeil, et Akito, lentement, l'amena près de lui avant de la couvrir et de se rendormir. Elle protesterait certainement à son réveil, mais tant pis. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, juste qu'elle ne s'enrhume pas.

Son deuxième réveil fut plus calme. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et soupira doucement : la blondinette n'était plus là. L'empreinte de son corps était encore inscrite dans les draps, mais sa chaleur s'était dissipée. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se détendit. Sous la couette, il était bien. Il se sentait mieux, ainsi en sécurité.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et la petite tête dorée de la Tigresse se montra. Voyant que le jeune homme était réveillé, elle entra doucement et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui sourit, se souleva un peu et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescente. Elle frémit mais ne s'écarta pas et posa doucement sa main sur les cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Au début, pas trop. Mais je me suis rendormi. »

« Tant mieux. »

Un silence. Akito apprécia la petite main tiède posée dans ses cheveux. S'il n'avait pas été humain, il aurait sans doute ronronné, il ignorait lui-même pourquoi. Mais c'était agréable. Pourtant... Il se sentait vaguement coupable.

« Kisa... ? »

« Mm ? »

« Je... Je suis vraiment désolé pour... Pour hier. »

« Ca va, je n'ai pas eu trop mal. »

« Non ! Je veux dire... Enfin, si, un peu pour ça, mais surtout par ma crise de nerfs, pour ton... »

Le mot coinçait. Il ne _pouvait _pas le dire. La Tigresse le comprit bien et termina à sa place :

« Pour le maquillage ? »

« Oui... »

« Ca aussi, c'est pas très grave. Tant que vous ne l'avez pas jeté, ça va. »

« Je n'y ait pas touché. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est oublié. »

En disant cela, elle avait un sourire doux, de ce genre de sourire qu'Akito voyait parfois sur les lèvres de Tohru quand elle consolait Kyo, mais aussi sur celles d'Ayamé quand il parlait de Yuki... Sur celles de beaucoup de personnes. Il sourit faiblement à son tour et poussa un gros soupir. Soudain, une question parfaitement incongrue lui vint à l'esprit :

« Au fait, on est le combien aujourd'hui ? »

« Le quinze, je crois. Pourquoi ? »

« Pff... Encore dix jours avant cette stupide fête... »

« Vous n'aimez pas Noël ? »

« Non. »

Il chercha à adoucir sa réponse, mais n'y parvint pas. Non, il n'aimait pas Noël. Ce n'était même pas une fête d'origine japonaise ! C'était une stupide invasion occidentale, une guerre commerciale et des chansons idiotes à n'en plus finir. Le seul avantage, c'était l'odeur du sapin et de la cire de bougie. Point.

« Vous n'aimez pas, pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que je suis obligé de supporter les autres toute la nuit, et je n'aime pas. Ayamé et Shiguré sont trop bruyants, Momiji aussi, et Ritsu n'arrête pas de s'excuser. Et Yuki ne veut plus venir. »

Il se tut. Il détestait aussi les fêtes de fin d'année, parce que cela signifiait une année de plus à ajouter à son compteur de souffrances. Kisa lui caressa doucement les cheveux :

« Vous n'aimez même pas les cadeaux que l'on vous fait ? »

« Si, mais... Ils sont trop coûteux. Rien qu'au papier d'emballage, je sais que les Sôma se sont encore ruinés, et j'en ai assez. Ils ne font même pas ça par plaisir, juste par obligation, parce que les Maudits doivent offrir des présents à leur Dieu. C'est tout. »

« Et... C'est quoi, en général ? Si ça ne vous gêne pas de me le dire, bien sûr. »

« Des bibelots. Un énième kimono, en soie pure, par mélangée avec du coton. Des livres affreusement chers. Des boîtes en bois laqué. Du savon acheté chez un parfumeur. Des choses comme ça. Rien de bien utile, en somme. »

« Ah ? »

« J'ai bien assez de kimonos et de livres, je n'ai rien à mettre dans les boîtes, et je peux me contenter d'un savon tout bête acheté dans un combini. Ou, s'ils veulent vraiment quelque chose de bonne qualité, acheté dans une boutique spécialisée en soin. Mais pas chez un parfumeur, ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Et vous voudriez des cadeaux utiles ? Dans quel genre ? »

« Je n'ai aucune écharpe. Je suis toujours obligé d'en emprunter une à Hatori quand je sors, l'hiver. Quant à mes pulls et pantalons, si il ne s'en préoccupait pas, personne ne le ferait. Je mettrais des vêtements de plus en plus petits. Ou même juste, encore une fois, les livres : ils m'offrent des livres ennuyeux, épais comme des parpaings, sur des sujets qui ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir à faire d'un livre qui retrace l'Histoire du Japon, alors qu'il me manque encore _Miso Soup_, un des Murakami ? »

Kisa écoutait attentivement le jeune homme et réfléchissait. Dans sa chambre, chez sa mère, se trouvait une petite boîte en ferraille où, chaque fois qu'elle recevait de l'argent de poche, elle y stockait la moitié de la somme reçue. Elle gardait cette boîte depuis qu'Hatsuharu avait tenté de fuguer mais que, sans le sou, il avait dû revenir à la résidence. Elle ne comptait pas fuguer, mais savait qu'un jour, ce pécule lui servirait. Elle retint donc l'écharpe et le titre du livre. Si elle pouvait offrir un cadeau qui plaisait...

Elle se leva doucement et attrapa ses bottes, sous le regard curieux du brun.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai promis à Momiji-chan d'aller voir un film avec lui, ce matin. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Euh... _Edward aux mains d'argent_, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« C'est d'un cinéaste américain, ça, non ? Tim quelque chose... ? »

« Tim Burton, oui ! Je peux y aller ? »

« Aucun problème. »

Kisa s'inclina et sortit en trottinant. Elle alla prévenir Momiji qu'elle arrivait tout de suite pour partir avec lui, et fila jusque chez elle. Elle embrassa rapidement sa mère et alla dans sa chambre. Soulevant son matelas, elle dénicha la boîte, mit l'argent qu'elle contenait dans une enveloppe et mit le tout dans son sac en bandoulière. Après quoi, elle rejoignit le Lapin pour aller voir ce fameux film_(nda : d'ailleurs exceptionnel, comme tous les Tim Burton, je vois le conseille, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu !)_.

Vers midi, à la sortie de la séance, alors que Momiji pleurnichait sur son estomac creux, Kisa sortit un plan de la ville et chercha, pour commencer, une boutique d'accessoires. Elle finit par en dénicher un, salua son cousin et trotta jusqu'au fameux magasin. Elle y entra et repéra immédiatement le coin des écharpes. Elle sourit en en remarquant une qui détonnait, rayée de couleurs _arc-en-ciel_ pour le moins flashantes. Mais, toute drôle qu'elle était, elle doutait que le jeune homme serait heureux d'un tel cadeau. Elle farfouilla donc parmi les étagères, jusqu'à en dénicher une particulièrement sympathique, bien que très sobre : tenue par un bout, les rayures horizontales noires et blanches, énormes, se remarquait facilement, mais restait de bon goût, et assez appropriées au style sombre du jeune Chef. Très longue, elle l'essaya et rit doucement en constatant que sur elle, l'écharpe lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle la paya et la fit emballer dans un joli papier de soie noire constellé de minuscules étoiles pailletées_(nda : Bubulle, si tu passe par là, tu sais maintenant quoi m'offrir à un Noël... Je VEUX une écharpe comme ça ! Pas la multicolore, hein ! Encore que...)_. Puis elle alla dans une grande librairie qu'elle connaissait bien, puisqu'elle s'y fournissait en mangas. Le jeune vendeur(pas plus de vingt-deux ans, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés méchés de vert fluo et un très joli sourire) la reconnu très vite et vint lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait. Il afficha une mine surprise lorsqu'elle lui demanda _Miso Soup_, mais il alla néanmoins chercher l'ouvrage qu'il enveloppa d'un papier métallisé, noir aussi, à petites taches d'un blanc immaculé.

Elle retourna à la résidence, cacha les deux paquets dans son armoire et revint dans la chambre d'Akito. Celui-ci dormait comme un bienheureux en travers de son futon, les cheveux en bataille. Kisa sourit doucement et le recouvrit de la couverture avant de s'allonger sur son propre futon et de se reposer. Le froid l'avait assommée, et elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose, dormir. Ce qu'elle fit sans remords, dans l'apaisant silence de la chambre.

**0o0**

Akito bâilla et s'étira longuement sous sa couverture, apaisé. Il avait dormi mieux que jamais, et, pour une fois, était réveillé dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il jeta un regard anxieux dans la chambre, jusqu'à apercevoir une touffe dorée, et il se détendit immédiatement. Au moins, elle était revenue.

Il se glissa jusqu'à elle et la regarda dormir avec un léger sourire. Bien que les enfants, et, plus particulièrement, les adolescents l'horripilent, il aimait les voir dormir. D'une part parce que c'était un des rares moments où ces boules de nerfs étaient calmes, et aussi parce que dans ces moments, ils semblaient si fragiles, et Kisa encore plus. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, et ses vêtements détonnaient sur les draps blancs. Akito remarqua pour la première fois la peluche de tigre, et eut un nouveau sourire. Il posa doucement sa main dans les cheveux dorés et les caressa longuement, surpris par leur douceur. Même si la Tigresse était une fille, il s'étonnait qu'une adolescente prenne le temps de prendre soin d'elle. D'ordinaire, pour le peu qu'il savait, elles passaient leur temps à faire des mines devant les garçons. Mais Kisa, elle, ne pouvait pas.

« Je me demande si ça lui manque..., murmura-t-il. Après tout, même avec ce problème de famille, elle doit penser comme beaucoup de gamines, à encore attendre le prince charmant... Tss... »

Tout en parlant doucement, il continuait ses caresses_(nda : mon Dieu, que cela sonne ambigu... Les caresses sur ses cheveux, hein ! Pas ailleurs !)_, maintenant par automatisme, pour occuper ses mains. Il sentait que s'il ne les occupait pas tout le temps, il déraperait ailleurs que sur les cheveux. Et il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il aurait après une réputation de pédophile, et ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il recherchait(à dire vrai, ce n'était pas _du tout_ ce qu'il recherchait.). Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas blesser davantage la petite. Il avait déjà fait suffisamment de bêtises comme ça.

« Mmm... Akito-sama ? »

Elle s'était réveillée. Clignant des yeux dans la lumière hivernale, elle regarda longuement Akito avant de soupirer de contentement et de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il chercha à ôter sa main, mais elle dit doucement :

« Ca va, ça ne me gênes pas. »

Il la laissa donc à sa place, et posa son autre main sur sa propre jambe. Il fallait que ses _deux_ mains soient occupées.

« Akito-sama ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Aïe. Perspicace, cette gamine.

« Non, non, tout va bien. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air, en tout cas. »

« ... »

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Bien sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était obligé de se contenir pour ne pas prendre l'adolescente dans ses bras et la garder contre lui. Pour ne pas essayer de la convaincre de dormir avec lui. Pour ne pas l'embrasser et pour ne surtout pas essayer de savoir si, oui ou non, elle était bien une planche à pain. Aussi stupide que cela paraisse, cette question torturait Akito qui s'en voulait mortellement d'avoir peiné Kisa à ce propos.

« Akito-sama ? »

« Ah, tais-toi..., marmonna-t-il en la serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer. »

Elle poussa un petit gémissement et se débattit pour se libérer, en vain. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement et griffa les avant-bras du jeune homme qui l'installa correctement sur ses genoux, face à lui, et la rapprocha encore un peu. Il avait mal au ventre, d'un mal diffus, différent de ceux qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était malade. Un mal qui diffusait de la chaleur.

Il lui mordilla délicatement le cou, le lobe de l'oreille, puis revint à la nuque. Ses mains se placèrent naturellement autour des hanches qui n'avaient même pas encore cette courbure exclusivement féminine qui attirait tant Shiguré, gardant la forme basique de l'enfance, toutes en rondeur, sans toutefois être disgracieuses. Un faible gémissement de la blonde lui indiqua qu'il mordait trop fort, et il cessa ses morsures, préférant laisser ses lèvres posées le long de la nuque frôlée par les doux cheveux dorés.

« A... Akito-sama ? »

« Mmm... »

« P... Pourquoi... ? »

« Parce que j'en meurs d'envie. »

« Ne... Ne me faites pas mal... S'il vous pl... »

« Chuuut... Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de toi. Juste... Juste rester comme ça. C'est tout... »

« D'accord... Mais... Juste ça, hein ? »

« Mmm. »

Sa bouche dévia sur les joues de la petite, où il lécha doucement ses larmes, puis il remonta jusqu'au front qu'il embrassa longuement. Il ignorait d'où lui venaient ses gestes. Lui qui tirait la majorité de son savoir des livres de sa bibliothèque, il ne se rappelait pas avoir lu un tel ouvrage. Cette attitude semblait... Inscrite en lui. Comme un instinct qui l'obligeait à la douceur en une telle circonstance.

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte en sentant Kisa s'agiter contre lui. Elle recula un peu, écarlate, et baissa les yeux pour échapper au regard curieux d'Akito. Celui-ci toussota et murmura :

« Va-t-en, si tu veux. Je ne t'oblige à rien. »

Pour toute réponse, la Tigresse posa sa petite tête blonde sur l'épaule, dénudée dans l'action, du brun et respira son odeur, les yeux fermés. Le jeune homme mordilla avec plus de facilité la nuque ainsi découverte et la lécha longuement, s'enivrant des petits frissons qui parcouraient l'adolescente. Il frémit lorsque, pour étouffer un gémissement plus fort que les autres, elle lui mordit l'épaule, et il se tendit contre elle. La douleur de son ventre descendait, lentement mais sûrement, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à se focaliser dans sa virilité. Il repoussa vivement la jeune fille qui sursauta et le fixa sans comprendre.

« Je... Il faut... Il faut arrêter, sinon... Sinon je... »

« Je comprends. Mais je peux juste rester contre vous ? Juste ça ? »

« Si tu veux... »

Elle se colla à nouveau contre lui, ses jambes étalées autour du bassin du jeune homme dont les tremblements nerveux se calmaient peu à peu. Il serra la petite dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Hatori pour entrer sans prévenir.

Son regard sidéré alla de Kisa à Akito, d'Akito à Kisa. Soudain, il gifla le jeune homme, prit sa nièce dans ses bras et sortit en criant que se faire pardonner ne signifiait pas abuser des gens trop gentils. Kisa chercha pourtant à lui expliquer, mais il ne l'écouta pas et l'emmena chez Ritsu. Par la fenêtre, Akito vit le jeune androgyne plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche et s'accroupir devant la Tigresse, comme pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Le jeune Chef se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi ne voulait-on jamais l'écouter ? Pourquoi les apparences étaient-elles contre lui ? La cloison s'ouvrit violemment, et Hatori le souleva par le col de son kimono :

« VOUS ÊTES FOU ! »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

« EXPLIQUER QUOI ? QUE VOUS L'AVEZ VIOLEE ? »

« Mais... Non ! »

« MENTEUR ! »

Le médecin le rejeta, et sa tête alla cogner contre le mur. Akito se recroquevilla et sanglota, écoutant l'adulte qui vociférait, alertant ainsi les domestiques. Il ne bougea pas lorsque des cris d'horreur retentirent au récit de son _méfait_, il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Hatori lui certifia que plus jamais Kisa ne l'approcherait. Il se contentait de pleurer. Il lui semblait que ses larmes ne se tariraient jamais.

**0o0**

La nouvelle fit bien vite le tour de la résidence : Akito, le méchant Akito, avait abusé de Kisa, la tendre et enfantine Kisa. Elle vivait maintenant chez Ritsu, le gentil Ritsu qui l'avait prise sous son aile, et sa mère, sa pauvre mère, pleurait à l'idée que sa chère fille ne retombe dans le mutisme. Telle était la rumeur qui circulait. Jamais Akito ne s'était senti aussi mal. Et Noël se rapprochait. Lui qui voulait faire preuve de bonne volonté, c'était raté. Les Sôma refusaient de le voir. Il ne se sentit même pas le courage de dire à Shiguré que cette année, la traditionnelle fête familiale n'aurait pas lieu, et qu'ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de la soirée.

Neuf jours s'écoulèrent. Neuf jours d'enfer où Akito resta cloîtré dans sa chambre, à regarder Kisa par la fenêtre. Car, bien entendu, elle n'avait plus le droit de lui parler. Hatori avait récupéré les affaires de la Tigresse, sourd aux supplications de son cadet, et les avaient redonnées à Kisa. Le brave Hatori... Le brave médecin qui avait arrachée la victime aux griffes sales et vicieuses de son bourreau... Akito se roula en boule sur le futon qu'avait occupé Kisa, et se remit à pleurer. C'était le vingt-quatre décembre. La grande Salle des Douze s'illuminait peu à peu, et de la musique se faisait entendre. Ayamé venait de saluer Kisa, et le jeune Chef sentait encore la brûlure de la gifle infligée par le Serpent. Cette année, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun paquet, coûteux ou pas.

Avec un gros soupir, il s'enroula dans une couverture et ferma les yeux avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité de pleurs. Il fut réveillé tard dans la nuit par la musique qui s'échappait de la Salle des Douze et, se hissant sur ses genoux, regarda les jeux de lumières et le feu d'artifice qu'Hatsuharu tirait, au grand plaisir des deux plus jeunes et du Lapin. Son regard son focalisa sur Kisa qui riait, d'un rire pourtant... Comme teinté d'un indéfinissable chagrin. Même les plaisanteries de Momiji ne changeaient pas cette impression de peine. Hiro le remarqua, et entraîna la Tigresse dans un coin à l'écart de la foule des maudits. Akito fut alors témoin d'un évènement peu commun : Kisa repoussa le Mouton. Il avait essayé de la prendre dans ses bras, et elle s'était dérobée à l'étreinte. Le jeune Chef la vit se justifier vaguement, les yeux baissés, et il sut, instinctivement, que c'était de lui qu'elle parlait. Hiro la secoua, visiblement furieux, et elle le gifla avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de Ritsu. Akito était sidéré. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kisa frapper quelqu'un. Le Mouton avait du se montrer très indiscret...

Le feu d'artifice se termina, et chacun commençait à rentrer chez soi. Le brun remarqua la silhouette de Yuki, Shiguré et Kyo qui s'éloignait après avoir salué Hatori et Ayamé. Ainsi, le Rat était tout de même venu... Avec un faible gémissement fatigué, il se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux fermés. Il se sentait tellement seul. Chaque Noël qu'il avait passé, c'était en compagnie des Sôma. Un sanglot l'agita, et il remit sa tête dans ses genoux. En un peu plus d'une semaine, il avait épuisé ses réserves lacrymales, et pourtant, il trouvait encore le moyen et l'énergie de pleurer.

Un faible grattement lui fit lever la tête vers sa porte, puis il la baissa à nouveau. Sûrement Hatori et ses médicaments. Et peut-être une théière de thé vert. Mais ça, c'était nettement moins sûr.

« Akito-sama ? »

Son regard s'ancra à celui, doré, de Kisa qui tenait deux paquets dans ses bras. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, presque timidement, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis si on te trouve ici, dit-il simplement. »

« Je m'en fiche. Tenez. »

Elle lui tendit les paquets. Akito s'assit sur son futon, l'invita à en faire de même et ouvrit délicatement le papier de soie. Avec un sourire, il déplia l'écharpe et feuilleta le livre sous le doux regard de la Tigresse.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Pour l'écharpe, si les couleurs ne vous plaisent pas, j'ai gardé le ticket de caisse, donc... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle me plaît beaucoup..., murmura-t-il en serrant la petite contre lui. En plus, ça me permettra d'éviter Hatori. Je n'aime pas qu'il soit au courant de tous mes allés et retours. »

« Tant mieux, alors. »

Elle s'apprêta à se lever, mais il la retint par le bas de sa jupe, doucement.

« Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît. »

« Ritsu va se faire du souci si je ne rentre pas. »

« Je lui expliquerait demain... Je ne te ferais rien, quoi que dise la rumeur, je ne suis pas un pervers. »

« Bon. Mais par contre, je n'ai pas mon pyjama. »

« Je peux te prêter un kimono. Il sera sûrement un peu trop grand, mais je pense que ça ira. Et j'ai toujours une brosse à dents de rechange. »

Il sortit de l'armoire le plus petit de ses kimonos, blanc, comme tous ceux qu'il possédaient, et laissa Kisa se laver, assis sous sa couverture, un peu inquiet à l'idée de la réaction du médecin.

Il n'y songea plus guère lorsque le corps tiède de la blonde vint se serrer contre lui, et il posa ses mains dans son dos, pas trop bas pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Akito-sama ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Ca va vous paraître stupide, mais je vous souhaite quand même un joyeux Noël. »

« Ah... Merci. Je suis désolé, mais par contre, je n'ai pas de cadeaux à t'offrir. »

« Si. »

« Ah ? Lequel ? »

« Ca..., murmura-t-elle, écarlate, en embrassant le jeune homme juste au coin des lèvres. »

Il sourit et dévia délicatement sa bouche sur celle de la blondinette qui rougit encore un peu plus avant de se laisser faire. Il n'approfondit pas ce contact, se contentant de mordiller doucement les lèvres rosées de l'adolescente avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller et de la caler contre lui. Ils s'endormirent bientôt, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme des oisillons en quête de chaleur et de réconfort.

**0o0**

Hatori se faisait un sang d'encre. Ritsu venait de le prévenir qu'il ignorait où se trouvait Kisa.

_Elle ne serait quand même pas allée le voir..._

N'écartant aucune possibilité, il s'introduit silencieusement dans la chambre d'Akito. Avec une faible exclamation de triomphe, il reconnu la chevelure dorée de sa nièce et s'approcha, près à réveiller les deux dormeurs. Il s'immobilisa en entendant Kisa gémir doucement dans son sommeil, et vit la main du jeune homme caresser doucement les épaules de la petite. Celle-ci lâcha un soupir de contentement et se pressa un peu plus contre le corps frêle du brun, la tête enfouit dans ses cheveux sombres.

Le médecin, bouche bée, les regarda longuement, cherchant la moindre trace de violence ou de lutte sur le visage et les vêtements de Kisa, puis finit par abandonner, maintenant convaincu de l'innocence du jeune Chef. Il ressortit tout aussi silencieusement après avoir remarqué l'écharpe et le livre, et se dépêcha d'aller rassurer le Singe qui se rongeait les ongles de terreur. En apercevant le médecin, le jeune androgyne lui bondit au cou :

« Alors ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? »

« Elle dort avec Akito. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle dort avec lui, dans son lit. Elle va bien. Et j'ai l'impression que lui aussi. Je pense que nous lui devons des excuses. »

« Admets tout de même que nous ne pouvions pas deviner que... »

« C'est vrai. Mais nous aurions peut-être pu demander l'avis de Kisa. »

« Sûrement. Merci de m'avoir rassuré. Je vais aller me coucher, Hatori, désolé, mais... »

« Arrête donc de t'excuser... »

« Ah... oui, p... Pardon..."

* * *

Je viens de remarquer que pour l'instant, mes trois fics Fruits Basket se passent en hiver... Curieux... Alors, z'en avez pensé quoi ? 


End file.
